thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred (98462)
Alfred/98462 was a green engine who was brought on trial by Sir Topham Hatt in 1922 along with 87546 and Henry. He was destroyed in a failed murder attempt in 1925. Bio Alfred was built around 1920, named after Alfred Jovington of the LNER and arrived on Sodor in 1922 along with Henry and 87546. He and 87546 were rude to Henry. Once Henry saved 87546 after he ran out of steam, Henry became the number 3 which angered Alfred and 87546. Later, he was determined to prove himself and went too fast leading to him crashing in the sea. As a result he was punished by the Fat Controller had his name withdrawn to simply 98462, and painted blue to remove his heritage. When Gordon arrived, 98462 thought he would be redeemed. However, when Gordon became the Number 4 and was painted blue, Gordon and 98462 got into a fight and never spoke to each other again. In 1925, The Fat Controller decided to send him back to the LNER. 98462 went insane and decided to blow up Henry and Gordon. He shunted a train of fuel tankers together and hoped to use box vans to shield him when he killed Henry and Gordon. The signalman managed to divert him into a siding where 98462 crashed and was destroyed in the explosion. Edward later took his remains to the scrapyard. Rev. W. Awdry promised never to mention 98462 in his books except for a few pictures in The Three Railway Engines. Instead 98462 was sent away for being nasty and horrid, according the Rev. W. Awdry alongside 87546. Trainz Models TheFatHatt's (also known as Northwestern Railways 3D) reskin of Alfred is used. Skarloey123's model of Alfred in his lner livery is used when he arrived. Basis The official basis of Alfred is not known, as the pictures of him in The Three Railway Engines ''are not clear. However, many agree that he is likely a GER Class S69, later known as the LNER B12. T1E2H3 agrees with this. NWR Origins Appearances * The Trouble with Three * Pride of the LNER * Disgrace of the LNER Specials: * Night Express to Vicarstown (appears as a ghost) Voice Actors * DarthWill3: NWR Origins RWS Appearances 98462 and 87546 appeared in three illustrations of ''The Three Railway Engines. They were not named until much later by the Rev W. Awdry when he got letters asking him who the blue engines were. Trivia * 98462 was the basis for Skarloey123's fan character Alfred in his series "Sodor Dark Times". The model of Alfred was released on SI3D, and TheFattHatt reskinned it into 98462's blue livery, incorporating Alfred's name. Because of this, many fans, including WildnorWester and ShunterProductions, have used Alfred in their stories. Thomas1Edward2Henry3 has used Alfred as 98462 as well. * Alfred's "mental breakdown" was inspired by the ''Hellfire ''song in the Disney movie ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame. ''Alfred basically concludes that Henry and Gordon are the reason for all his woes, and must be destroyed. * In the original script for Disgrace of the LNER, Alfred carried out a suicide attack rather than a simple murder. This was changed (the box vans were added between him and the tankers) because T1E2H3 decided it would be too dark, especially after the Paris terrorist attacks. * The LNER began operation in 1923, and was formed two years prior. Therefore, Alfred was likely first painted in the GER livery, and then was one of the first engines to display the LNER livery. Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Characters Category:Steam Locomotives